Beyond the Sea
by spacemonkey13
Summary: It's not like they were too off kilter or anything. But they're both aware something has shifted and they need to fix whatever it is that's changed for them before it gets worse. Rick and Kate are about to get some unlikely help and support from two people: one complete stranger and the other too familiar for their comfort. Or at least Kate's comfort.
1. Chapter 1

_See Author's Note below._

 **\- I** -

They were still trying to get back into the groove of things. It was a subtle shift between the two of them, but they were both aware that something had to give. This time, it can't be swept under or hidden for too long lest it mean the end for them.

So, they figured a weekend away just might do the trick.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Although it was not in their nature to keep track or keep count of who "wooed" whom or who initiated gestures of affection, it was becoming apparent that on this trip at least, Kate was definitely in the lead. And it wasn't due to lack of effort on Rick's part either. It just so happens that every time he'd stray just a few feet too far from his wife, she'd be there in a heartbeat, reaching for his hand, shifting her weight to lean comfortably against him, tuck her hand in the crook of his elbow. At one point, while he was busy rummaging through a small sale of various ref magnets, he felt a soft tug from his side. He snuck a glance and wondered if she finally saw something interesting enough she'd allow him to buy for her. She returned his glance with a soft, small smile and kept a hold of the small corner of his coat.

Rick felt that tug pull something straight out of his insides just as well.

So he stopped. And her expression morphs into something inquisitive. "Are you done?" She looked like she couldn't believe he'd give up so easily after swearing that where an R2-D2 ref magnet was, C3-PO surely couldn't be far behind.

He shrugged. "Let's go look for something you like."

There's the frown.

"I'm enjoying myself right here, babe. If you want, I could help you look." And she moves closer to the box that holds all the magnets.

And it shouldn't really elicit that much reaction from him but Rick Castle could've sworn every damn thing his wife does just makes him fall over and over again for her; each time somehow a little bit more, a little bit deeper.

And so they spend the better part of an hour looking for the best pair of droids one could ever hope to find.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

They end up at an antique shop. She need not say it, for he knows her very well. And as soon as her eyes lit up when she spotted a vintage item through the shop's window, he knew their lunch will have to wait. Lunch was an unspoken agreement as time to "talk," but seeing how she cocks her head slightly to the right with that look as if asking for his permission to go in, how could he say "no"? Heaven knows he would do anything for her. If she said so, he'd buy the shop. The best thing about Kate though is that she'd likely hit him for even suggesting such a thing. He sighs and he's pretty sure he gazes at her with a dopey expression, but he can't help himself. Oh, his Kate… Never wants to spend his money.

Regardless of what they went through—what they're still going through, in fact—he considers himself a very lucky man. And no one can tell him otherwise.

He is somewhat taken out of his musings at the feel of someone watching him. He turns and is somewhat unnerved when he realizes that the lady minding the shop is staring at him. However, upon closer inspection, he is more perturbed to realize she's looking _through_ him. She's looking at Kate.

Castle's first instinct is to move closer to his wife, but something in the mystery woman's expression though causes him to falter, at the same time when she seems to snap out of her staring—realizing that the author is observing her as well.

She musters a small smile as she moves away from the counter and towards him.

Apparently just as in tune with her husband, Kate snaps out of her inspection of the items that have caught her fancy and shifts her entire focus on the small movement she caught from her periphery—movement towards her writer.

And so like magnets, Rick and Kate inevitably end up close together within the few seconds it takes for the shop lady to end up within arm's reach of the author.

"I hope you guys can forgive me for staring. It just caught me a bit by surprise to realize you guys aren't from around here."

Kate's left eyebrow arches slightly at having missed such an "intrusion." But she takes it in stride, especially upon realizing that her husband caught it anyways. They'll always be partners: in life and in crime, in the field and even out of it.

"Yes. I'm afraid we're tourists. I hope you don't mind us taking a look around" Castle, ever the social butterfly and all-around emissary rolls out the charm.

"Oh no, no! Please, I didn't mean to imply you guys weren't welcome or anything!" She's quite young, the writer in him notes. He immediately notes that there's an air about her he can't quite describe or allude to immediately. He inwardly admits he's intrigued as to her story.

"No. We understand. And it's okay. It pays to be observant, especially if you're the only one manning the fort, so to speak." Kate speaks up.

"Well, I am. But not really—I mean, I manage." She smiles and he notes that it's a genuine smile. Rarely do strangers do so these days.

"If it helps, allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Rick, and this is my wife Kate." He holds out his hand and grasps hers firmly and quickly.

Kate offers her hand to shake as the proprietor takes her turn at introducing herself. "I'm Melinda Gordon. Allow me to welcome you to Grandview."

 **-x-x-x-x-**

 **Author's Note:** For those who know who Melinda Gordon is, well…kudos. I miss that show. In the middle of watching the episodes all over again; it's what inspired me to write this piece. I intend to make this one short as I suck at updating. I have a bad habit of when as soon as the story is complete in my head, I feel too lazy to put them further into words.

If you know the character I just referred to, who she is, what her character's show is all about…you guys just may get the drift of where this story is leading to.

Also, pardon if I missed any typos or inconsistencies in the tenses. It's late, I'm tired, and this bit is supposed to be my last sort of outlet before I crash after being up for 48 hours. Suffice to say I'm too damn lazy to edit my own work.


	2. Chapter 2

_See Author's Note below._

– **II** –

"Whatcha doin'?"

Kate asks as she sneaks up behind him and perches her chin over his shoulder, wondering what has caught her husband's attention so completely.

A photo of the woman they met in the antique store makes her pause.

Of course it did not escape her attention that the woman was attractive. Even without her training to observe and take in every detail, Kate had eyes. Granted—as her husband loved to tease her whenever the subject came up—that she had more than just eyes for the female form back in college, still it was just one time.

Okay. So it was more than once. BUT, it was just that one girl.

The dork. Of course he'd never let her live it down, regardless.

In a few seconds, Kate has taken in the details of the photo accompanying whatever article it is that Rick's immersed in on his tablet.

Melinda Gordon. Sole proprietor of "Same As It Never Was" antiques. Her fashion choices befitted her, she thinks offhandedly as she compares her outfit in the photo to the dress Melinda was wearing earlier when they first met. Provocative at first glance, Melinda carried herself well that her clothing choice barely registered as such. And the presence of certain *cough* _assets_ didn't hurt either. The former detective also noted that she was entirely genuine. Her interest and knowledge in her trade, how she engaged with the other customers who came in, how every facial expression she had was honest and laid bare for all who came across her to see.

"Should I be worried, Rick?"

Her question snaps Castle out of his speed reading. In the span of time Kate allowed her thoughts to wander and focus on Ms. Gordon, a few more pictures flashed past her husband's tablet, lending further credibility to some of the clothing items she wouldn't mind looking up when they get back to New York. That whole vintage-meets-modern look… Yep. A day with Lanie should do the trick.

"Huh? What?" He turns his head a bit in an attempt to look her in the eyes but goes right back to the tablet anyway when something seems to have caught his attention once again.

"I asked you if your interest in Melinda should be cause for concern."

As if momentarily satisfied with what he's read, the slightly unfocused look on Castle dissolves as he pulls slightly away to set his tablet aside, then turning back around to gather his wife in his arms.

"As if. She's got nothing on you." He scoffs.

"Mmhmm… S'okay, Castle. Even I would admit she's something to look at."

He tenses.

"In your dreams, babe." She immediately follows through.

He deflates a bit and laughs. Rick nuzzles her neck as he whispers, "I can't fathom sharing you with anyone, Kate." She shivers in response, feeling his hands start to wander.

"Same here, Writer Man. So don't go getting any ideas." She wraps her arms around him, drawing him closer, drawing herself tighter to him.

Kate knows that Castle has noticed. Ever since the fiasco of that "brief separation" her husband dubbed as a "hiatus," she's turned—for the lack of a better word—clingy. She hopes he gets part of the reason why.

For most of their relationship, even including the years when they were barely friends, she'd known Castle was a tactile man. A hand here, a brief touch there—hell, he can't even keep his hands off of inanimate objects. But that's just who he is. And when their friendship blossomed into "more," her husband's touching—though not alarmingly overwhelming in amount, translated into something else for Kate. It was like a whole other language that only the two of them shared and understood. Don't even get her started on what it felt like once they got married.

She will always want to have him near her. No excuse or reason needed for that fact. But the idea that she "allows" herself to reach for him when she wants to, allows herself to stay close when she needs to… She knows it says more than a thousand apologies she could utter in a day. Her selfless man-child (sometimes) of a husband is almost always happier when she lets her walls and reservations down.

"Even if it's for Nikki?" His words remind Kate of their conversation and she pulls away at that and glares at him.

"Kidding, Kate! Just kidding." He holds up his hands in mock surrender.

"Better be." She mumbles as she burrows herself deeper in his arms that have once again wrapped around her.

-x-x-x-x-

She's behind the wheel when she remembers her earlier question. "So why were you looking up Melinda?"

Rick's eyebrows furrow together in brief thought, wondering at the quick turnaround of topics. They were just discussing how to best utilize Haley's assistance between the PI office, the precinct, and their new mission. But he nonetheless follows like always does.

"There was something about her." He manages a shrugs as he gets caught up in all the things he read about her on the internet, in addition to the intrigue he got wind off of her from their first meeting.

Kate smirks. Were she a lesser woman , she'd think her writer's interest should be cause for worry. But NO. They were more likely to be guilty of hiding shitty secrets from each other, like the one she just pulled off recently, than to even fathom the idea of "third parties."

"Did you find whatever it was you were looking for?"

She's more focused on the road now. She supposes this is part of the price to pay for small towns and counties. The house they were looking for belonged to a suburb that was quite a-ways from the main part of town. And it didn't help that the roads, like the one they were currently on, looked like a scene out of a thriller flick.

"If a headless horseman were to appear out of those woods, Kate, I cannot be held responsible for my reaction."

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'I Still Know What You Did Last Summer'." She shoots back before realizing they've digressed from her line of questioning once again.

"The sequel? Really?" He is in disbelief, especially since they are both in agreement that sequels more often than not just plain suck.

"If all we're basing things on is setting, hell yeah." Kate eases up on the pedal as she notes in her periphery a sign for a sharp curve up ahead.

"Well the headless horseman lends more poetic license to this particular scene. And class." Castle mutters.

"It's really dark out here. And I think the fog is going to get thicker. It's beginning to roll in."

"This is ridiculous, Kate. We've seen this movie before. This does not end well. You know it's always the chick that goes first."

She cannot help but roll her eyes. She loves him, she swears. But sometimes his overactive imagination gets the best of him. "I beg to differ. It's always the funny guy who thinks he's funny that gets taken out first."

"What would you do if you found out that you're part of a TV show, but you're not the lead, like you're just the female protagonist's best friend or something?"

Kate hardly blinks at the sudden shift in topic once more. Years with Castle has taught her to just go with it.

"I'd say that's okay. Less chances of the writer messing with my life with other shitty decisions or irrational lines of thinking that may or may not have been created for the sake of ratings or just to add some weird convoluted twist to the running plot."

Now that takes the author aback.

"Given this much thought, Kate?"

"No." She keeps her eyes on the road. Thankfully there aren't any other cars. Although if the fog keeps at this, the appearance of another vehicle may take them by surprise.

"Mhmm. Not being the lead characters also means running a higher risk of being dispensable."

"You insist any further on cliché scenes and I will drop you off at the 'Road Less Travelled By' and see how you fare. This is just ridiculous! I think I have to start crawling to a 20 just to ensure we don't run into anyone or anything."

"So we're resorting to Frost now, are we? What happened to Cummings?"

His wife snorts. "That'd be you, husband; you and your hidden penchant for trying to quote Cummings in Vincent's voice."

He shrugs. "You admitted as much his voice was something else. I think I should be jealous actually." _Beauty and the Beast_ in Castle's opinion ended prematurely—or at least deserved reruns somewhere. Linda Hamilton was awesome on it.

Kate laughs. He is her writer, her geeky fan boy, her dork, her husband. He's all hers.

Rick stares at her, as if in awe. Her laugh always does something to him, it really does. And when she gazes at him with the look he knows is reserved for him alone, call him sappy but sometimes his heart just feels so full it might burst out of his chest.

"Your voice has got nothing on him, babe. You, good wine, good book, the tub, and your voice; especially at night right before I go to sleep and it's you I hear in my ear, and in here." Her own voice turns serious, low, and when she reaches a hand up to place on her chest, right over where her heart is…he runs out of words. Supposedly a writer, but all he can do in return is take his wife's hand and transfer it to place atop his own heart.

But he tries anyway.

"When I hear the smile on your voice, Kate…just knowing you're happy at the end of each day, it does things to my own heart I can't describe. I run out of words when I realize that you're happy _with_ me."

She stops the car in the middle of the dark and deserted road to take his other hand and try her best to match his own words.

"I am happiest with you, Rick—always with you. I can't apologize enough for what happened, and I can't quite put it all into words like you can, but I swear I'll make it up to you for the rest of our lives if need be."

The glare of incoming headlights disrupts them and Kate has to go back to driving.

She is somewhat unsettled to note that Rick said and did nothing to show his belief in her words. And if she wasn't mistaken, doubt and something else was in her husband's eyes.

Her hands tighten their grip on the wheel.

 _One day at a time._

-x-x-x-x-

She swears she only momentarily took her eyes off the road to check on Rick when the next thing she knows is that their rental car is skidding off to the side, headed for a large overgrown tree.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Author's Note** : Jeezus that previous chapter was rife with errors. To those whose editor and copy editor sensibilities were offended, my sincerest apologies. As I mentioned previously, it was quite a spur-of-the-moment thing. I was both too lazy and too tired to go over it once again. I hope this one fares just a tad bit better. But damn. How redundant were some of the words used, right? Right. Sorry.

 _Beauty and The Beast_ was a 1980s TV series that starred Linda Hamilton as Catherine and Ron Perlman as Vincent. Yes. "Hellboy" was Vincent back in the day.

I think I now understand why some writers encourage reviews. It's kinda neat getting messages where reviews included guesses and virtual fist bumps for getting certain pop culture references and whatnot.

Point to the one who gets where and why the title is "Beyond the Sea." And yes, it's in reference to another ol' TV show.


End file.
